


A Night in Csaplar

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Chiss Affairs [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Evvie knows what she wants ;), F/M, chiss flirting, chiss lattes, chiss sex, would you like cream on top of your roasted glacier slug latte?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Thrass is out on the town and runs into the the beautiful Kthare'vvi'iloni. They hit it off quite well.  ;)Kthare'vvi'iloni / Evvie is a female Chiss oc who also appears in my ongoing story "How do you say "this is awkward" in Cheunh? " I felt like writing more about her and Thrass's relationship, and I also felt like some smut, since the main story is rated T.





	A Night in Csaplar

The steady stream of pedestrians pushed Thrass along with them as he made his way through the shopping district in downtown Csaplar. He was finished for the day with all of his government meetings securing funds for Copero’s trade expansion initiatives, and he was blowing off some steam looking at all of the glimmering lights and luxury goods in the windows of the multilevel shops surrounding him. Thrass wore a long brown coat over his usual short burgundy robe. He was currently pondering whether he should try the (limited edition!) roasted glacier slug latte when he passed by the next Chimera Coffee Incorporated.

Thrass was pulled out of his thoughts when a hand playfully pulled at the long braid resting against the back of his coat. The hand pulled at his hair hard enough to surprise him, but not enough to cause him any pain. Thrass turned around incredulously, but the reprimand on his lips died as he faced the beautiful woman smirking at him.

“Syndic Mitth'ras'safis,” she said mischievously. “You dropped this.”

Thrass was certain that he did not drop the small box she was holding. Regardless, he held out the black shopping bag he had been clutching and let her place the box inside.

“I believe we have met before,” said Thrass. “Your agency sent you to Copero for a photoshoot at our new hangar? You’re Kthare'vvi'iloni, if I am not mistaken.”

Kthare'vvi'iloni grinned and tossed her, shiny hair over her shoulder. Her long mane had been styled in loose curls, and her heavy mascara and red lips suggested that the popular model had just been working on another project. She wore a long purple coat with glimmering flashes of red peeking out from the dress she wore underneath. She briefly straightened the collar of Thrass’s coat, and he felt his stomach do several flips.

“That is correct,” she said. “But for you, it’s just Evvie. And I hope you liked the pictures.”

“Y-yes,” said Thrass. “I think you captured the spirit of Copero very well. Your stylistic choices were a nod to the planet’s history while also incorporating upcoming trends. The photographer told me you did a lot of research before the photoshoot. ”

“I liked it there very much,” said Evvie. “And I was glad I could do it justice. Syndic Mitth'ras'safis, I was hoping to run into you again, since I never had a chance to thank you for all of your help.”

“No thanks are necessary,” said Thrass. “It is my duty to make sure guests are well looked after. And you can just call me Thrass.”

Evvie gave another one of those smiles that made his limbs feel weak. She took a step closer to him.

“Thrass,” she said. “You go above and beyond what your duties are. It is rare to see such honorable characteristics in a politician.”

“Thank you,” he said. “In all honesty, I don’t really think of myself as a politician even though I technically am one. I just get on with the job.”

“That is a good philosophy to have,” she said. “And one that makes me admire you.”

“I’m glad,” said Thrass, trying not to look flustered. “W-would you like to go to dinner?”

Evvie chuckled at the purplish blush rising in his cheeks.

“Yes,” she said.

“I know a place a little bit further from here that won’t be too crowded,” said Thrass.

* * *

 

The waiter sat them at the table by a spacious window overlooking the district. Thrass draped his coat over the chair and looked thoughtfully towards the menu.

“I usually get the green noodle combo when I eat here,” said Thrass. “It comes with a spicy salad that goes well with the main dish.”

“I like spicy things,” said Evvie as she undid her coat.

Thrass swallowed heavily as she revealed the sparkling crimson eveningdress that had been under the fluffy purple coat.

“That is a very nice dress,” he said.

“Thank you,” said Evvie. “I do a lot of shoots with a dress supplier that always has a surplus of sample stock. I usually get to wear whatever I want home and keep it.”

“That sounds like a good deal,” said Thrass.

“It is,” said Evvie. “But I think I will need another closet soon.”

Thrass chuckled softly.

“You’re very handsome when you laugh,” said Evvie.

“You are too kind,” said Thrass, trying and failing once again not to blush.

“Not at all,” said Evvie.

They both got the green noodles, and Thrass told Evvie about his current projects in Copero. Evvie told him about how she was redesigning her portfolio. They kept talking until their plates and drinks were long empty, and the staff looked at them with annoyance because they wanted to start closing.

“Where do you stay when you have work in Csaplar?” asked Evvie.

“I have an apartment near the government district,” said Thrass.

“Could I see it?” asked Evvie.

“Of course,” said Thrass. “It’s just a modest place for me to stay whenever I am here on assignment. It is not as well-decorated or as big as my house in Copero.”

Evvie smiled flirtatiously.

“Well, I am sure _it_ is enormous,” she said, no longer referring to his living accommodations.

Thrass felt all of the blood in his chest rush to the lower part of his body. He cleared his throat and looked at the exasperated waiter.

“Could we have the bill please?”

* * *

As soon as Thrass unlocked the door, Evvie mercifully dropped the pretense of wanting a tour of his apartment. She pulled his mouth into a sloppy kiss as the lock clicked behind his back. Thrass shed his coat and threw it with his bag on a large armchair in the sitting room near the entrance. Evvie pulled away for a moment and placed her own coat on the chair that had only been regularly occupied when Thrawn had lived in the apartment as well.

“Would you like anything to drink?” asked Thrass.

Evvie shook her head and began unfastening the belt securing his robe. She looked with approval at the red lipstick now covering his lower lip and chin.

“I was hoping that I could stay the night. With you. In your bed.” said Evvie. “If you are comfortable with that.”

“Yes,” said Thrass. “You are free to stay as long as you would like, and conduct whichever activities with me as you so choose.”

Evvie giggled.”You can relax around me, you know. You can say you want to fuck me into your mattress.”

Thrass swallowed. “Would you like for me to d-do that?”

“Yeah,” she said, as the robe came off of his shoulders leaving him in his grey undershirt and tight trousers. “I’ve been wanting this since the moment I first saw you in Copero.”

“You’ve been thinking about me?” asked Thrass.

“Pathetic, huh?” said Evvie, tracing his toned chest through the thin shirt.

“Well, if that makes you pathetic, then I am even more so, my darling,” said Thrass.

The note of affection in his voice made her pull him into another kiss. Thrass lifted her with ease and headed toward his bedroom.

* * *

  
Stripped of their garments, they were splayed out on the silk sheets of the spacious bed. Evvie did not hold back her gasps and moans as Thrass worked two fingers in and out of her heat. He was content to savor her reactions to his intimate ministrations. Her smooth blue skin glimmered softly in the low light of the bedside lamp.Thrass found his lustful gaze torn between her large breasts with perky dark blue nipples and the look of contentment in her half-closed red eyes. Thrass continued to pleasure her with his middle and ring fingers and massaged her clit with his thumb. Evvie threw her head back into the pillow and released a high-pitched whine.

Thrass gave her a smug grin that would have been quite out of place on him outside of these particular circumstances. He grabbed her legs and pulled her closer to him, resting his face between her thick thighs. When Evvie felt his tongue lap at her most sensitive spot, she began shouting gibberish and clamped her thighs around his head. He did not seem to mind, and he moved his mouth greedily between her folds. Evvie stared helplessly at the ceiling as her limbs shook from the hot pleasure she felt in her core. When she climaxed, she screamed his name and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Thrass unwrapped her legs from his head after her body had stilled. He caught his breath and looked at her blissed out face.

“Are you alright?” asked Thrass, gently. “I hope I did not treat you too roughly.”

She shook her head. “You were perfect.”  
Thrass’s burly chest was still heaving in the aftermath of being partially suffocated in the most pleasant way possible. Evvie licked her lips and admired him. His, as she had earlier predicted, enormous cock was pressed against his stomach. She figured he would be quite eager to sate his own desire at this point, and she appreciated his patience.

“Can I do just one thing before we move to the next activity?” asked Evvie.

“Of course,” said Thrass. “We have all night, my dear.”

She crawled over to him on the bed. She felt giddy from the amazing orgasm he had just given her. She kneeled behind him and gently reached for his braid. Evvie unfastened the hair tie securing the bottom and used her nails to unravel his long dark hair.

“It’s nearly as long as mine,” said Evvie, she said with admiration. “And I haven’t cut it in at least a decade.”

Thrass smiled as Evvie combed her fingers through his hair.

“I made a promise to someone that I wouldn’t cut it before he returned,” said Thrass.

“A lover?” asked Evvie with a note of worry.

“My brother,” said Thrass.

“Oh,” she said. “Well, I think it suits you.”

“Thanks,” said Thrass. “That was probably part of his plan now that I think of it.”

“What do you mean?” asked Evvie.

“I had carried a lot of things on my shoulders when we grew up,” said Thrass. “I think my brother asking me not to cut my hair was his way of hoping that I let a little more loose in his absence. I think so at least. It is not like him to ask something for no reason.”

Evvie wrapped her arms around him.

“You deserve to be happy,” she said.

“Thank you,” he said.

She kissed his neck and moved her hands down his body. When her hands reached their intended target she began stroking him. Thrass’s eyes fluttered.

“Speaking of promises,” she whispered in his ear.

“Mmm-hmm?” He struggled to concentrate as her thumb brushed the head of his cock.

“How about fucking me into your mattress now?” she said.

He swore under his breath and grabbed her wrist. Evvie decided she enjoyed the sight of him all riled up. His eyes grew wild with lust, and he pushed her underneath him. She bit her lip with anticipation as he spread her legs and brushed his cock against her opening.

“Please,” she said.

He pushed in completely in one swift movement. She gasped. Thrass put his hands on either side of her and kissed her mouth as he pulled out and entered again. Her mouth was open, and Evvie returned his kisses with sloppy flicks of her tongue. She arched her spine and grabbed his hair tightly.

“Do you like that?” Thrass asked huskily.

“Harder,” she said. “Please.”

He eagerly complied with this request, and moved his hips against her with long, rough thrusts. She moaned as her entire body rocked with his heated movements. His balls smacked against her plump ass, and she wrapped her legs around him as tightly as she could so his entire length could enter her with each thrust.

“Thrass!” she cried out blissfully.

“S-say it again,” he panted.

“T-Thrass!” She moaned. “I’m yours!”

He growled, and the bed shook violently as he slammed into her with vigour.

“Ahh-AHHH!” she screamed.

He could only focus on how wet she was now.

“Don’t stop!” she gasped. “Stars! Please don’t stop!”

Her insides clenched around his member, and she frantically clung onto to his shoulders as she climaxed again. Thrass’s brow furrowed with concentration as she clenched around his member. When her body began to relax, he released inside of her with a shaky gasp followed by a blissful sigh.

When he rolled off of her, he was completely spent. He rested on his side and looked at Evvie who was catching her breath. She smiled and pressed a soft kiss against his mouth.

“That was amazing,” she said.

“I didn’t hurt you, right?” he asked with concern.

“No,” she said. “I think that was the best lay I have had in my life.”

Thrass eyes flickered with pride.

“But don’t think that you can show me that such pleasures can be had and not expect me to keep coming back for more,” she said.

He reached for her hand and kissed it. Evvie felt her heart melt into a metaphorical puddle of goo that was a lot like the substance currently dripping between her thighs.

“You can have me for as long as you want me,” said Thrass.

Evvie pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead. He snuggled in next to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

“You never looked in the box,” she said.

Thrass smiled. “I knew I didn’t drop that.”

Evvie giggled. “It’s a present.”

“I’ll look at it in the morning,” said Thrass as he closed his eyes. “I don’t think I could move another inch at the moment.”

Evvie kissed him again and then relaxed to the sound of the sleeping man’s breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what is in the box, maybe I will add another part eventually. ;) Any guesses??


End file.
